All The Possibilities
by Star24
Summary: Navy NCIS: Tony isn't quite sure what to make of Kate's tattoo
1. Kate's Got a Tatt

All the Possibilities by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Don't own them and certainly don't profit from them in any way. _

_Spoilers: up to and including My Other Left Foot_

_Archive: Please ask_

"Grab your gear we're going to West Virginia."

Gibbs' words had kicked off several of the most bizarre days Tony had experienced during his tenure with NCIS. That was saying a lot, since past cases had included a mummified body stuffed in a cargo pod and a Marine who had been embalmed while still alive. Not to mention the whacked out RPG players who had crossed over the line between fantasy and reality.

It wasn't that this case itself was really all that way out. Tony had certainly dealt with dismembered bodies during his law enforcement career. No, it was the players who were odd, to say the least. The sweet little old lady doctor who had turned out to be a cross between Mommy Dearest and Psycho was one for the books. Not to mention the sexy redheaded daughter who (if Tony had it right) (a) Gibbs had the hots for, and (b) had been getting it on with her half brother. Sure she was from West Virginia, but Tony had never taken the stereotypes about hillbillies and incest seriously before this case. 

He still could have dealt with all of that, although the Gibbs thing was freaking him out a bit. (At least it was based on what Kate had told him of Gibbs' behavior with Melissa, the daughter)  The thought of Kate brought Tony to the real crux of the matter.  Kate. Tattoo. Two words that, in his mind, didn't belong in the same sentence. Hell, they didn't belong on the same page, or even in the same book. 

Kate had a tattoo.

Tony was still trying to wrap his head around that one.  At first he thought she was pulling his leg. But something about the way she had so matter of factly said, "I was drunk," when he'd quizzed her about getting it had convinced him that she was dead serious. 

Kate had a tattoo.

In Tony's mind tatts were for women who were up for anything. Women who had more than a little bit of free spirit in their soul. Women like Abby. Not uptight, by the book, backbone made of steel chicks like Kate Todd.  Women with tatts liked to party and let it all hang out on occasion.  They weren't above going out to the local neighborhood bar or enjoying a few beers while watching the 'Skins on a Sunday afternoon.  Women with tatts liked Tony. 

Women like Kate didn't get tattooed. They didn't like football or beer or hanging out at the local bar and maybe shooting some pool. They liked the symphony and opera and fine dining at the trendiest Georgetown hot spots. Wine was their drink of choice not beer. Expensive wine. Tony certainly wasn't on their list of eligible bachelors. Nor did he want to be.  Tony had pegged Kate firmly in that category, which was fine by him. It kept life simple. Kate wasn't a woman who Tony had to worry about getting involved with, because women like Kate didn't get Tony or like Tony, at least not in a male- female, yin-yang kind of way.  But now…

Kate had a tattoo. Not only that. Kate got drunk to get that tattoo. 

So what did that make Kate? Tony felt like his judgement of her had just been shot to hell.  He didn't like that. Suddenly Kate was different. It made him feel off balance, uneasy around her.

Gibbs had left Melissa's house with the team that had come to pick up the two women, leaving Tony and Kate to finish up the crime scene work and bring the truck back to DC. Driving back from Comus with her Tony was suddenly hit with an image of Kate in tight jeans and a tight, midriff baring tank top, leaning over a pool table, cue in hand. What could be the tipof a leaf peeked over the low cut, low riding waistband of her jeans as she leaned in to take the shot. When she missed, she stood and took the glass of beer he held out of his hand. She took a swig and then turned to him with a knowing smile, brushing suggestively against him as he took her place at the table…

"Tony? I asked if you think Gibbs is going to put in a word for Melissa?" Kate was asking him.

Tony started and glanced over at her.  "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she looked at him with a slight frown. 

"Oh yeah, I'm good."  Tony paused. "So is it really a rose?"

Kate sighed. "I thought we agreed to drop this subject?"

"I'm a criminal investigator, Kate. I can't just drop something. It's not in my nature."

"I hate to break it to you, Tony, but no crimes were committed in my getting my tattoo." Kate said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony grinned at her. "You were drunk at the time as I recall. Maybe I oughta take a look at it to be sure it was applied properly. Could be a consumer fraud issue if it wasn't. And since_ you_ can only see it in a mirror…"

"Nice try. It's fine. Your concern is duly noted." Kate shook her head and turned to look out the window.

"So, Kate, by any chance do you play pool?"  Tony heard himself saying.  __

"Pool?" Kate echoed, caught off guard by Tony's sudden change of subject.

"Pool. You know, the game played on a flat surface with sticks and balls." Tony teased 

"As a matter of fact I happen to be very good at pool." Kate answered, stung by his unspoken assumption that she knew nothing about the game.

"I just bet you are." _What the hell are you doing, Dinozzo. Don't go there. Ice __Queens__ and you don't mix well. Been there, done that._

Kate looked at him warily. Sure, Dinozzo was always trying to get her goat with his slightly over the top stud of the month act but she had learned quickly that he was yanking her chain.  He didn't feel any real attraction to her. She wasn't his type.  If she ever gave the slightest sign of taking him up on one of his invitations, she knew he'd turn and run as fast as he could in the other direction. But something about the way he was looking at her and the tone in his voice had changed. 

_Kate, don't go there.  Guys like Tony are way out of your league. Been there, done that._

"You don't believe me?" she heard herself tossing back at him_. _"I bet I could kick your butt without even trying." _What the hell are you doing Todd?  Play with fire and you get burned; you know that from experience. Anthony Dinozzo is fire of the most dangerous kind. _

Their eyes met. "You want to prove that statement?" he said to her.

_Okay girl, end this now_. "When?" she heard herself saying.

Tony yanked the wheel and sent the truck careening off the exit they had almost passed by. "No time like the present. We're off duty." He pulled into the NCIS complex and steered the truck around to the garage in back.  _Living dangerously, Dinozzo._

Kate was slow to answer. Finally she said, "You're on." _No. Go home. _

A short time later they were in Tony's car cruising along past a series of strip shopping malls. "There used to be a pool hall/sports bar right along here." Tony was gazing out the window. "There it is." He turned the wheel and expertly pulled the car into an open parking space.

**Spanky's Bar and Grill **flashed in neon over one of the units in the slightly seedy mall. 

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Here?"

Tony was already out of the car and pulling her door open. He regarded her with raised eyebrows and that slightly devilish grin of his. Kate felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as she climbed from the truck.

"I'm hungry," she said trying to put off the inevitable.

"Food here's not half bad as I remember. Not one of your usual places but think you can stand it for once?" he asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Kate. You think I don't know the kind of restaurants you dine in?" Tony asked her.

"You don't have a clue, Tony." _Good, get it back to our normal footing._

"So clue me in then." _Dinozzo what are you playing at? _

Kate didn't answer as she thought about her next move._ What is he playing at? And why are you even in the game?_

Tony walked ahead and opened the door to the bar for Kate. He smiled as she hesitated. "Chickening out?"

"No way, Dinozzo." Kate met his eyes and then brushed past him into the bar. Tony smiled as he watched the gentle sway of her hips.  His thoughts were interrupted as Kate turned and shot him a smile.

"Chickening out?" she said sweetly and then she shocked him by winking at him, reminding him of that time in Gitmo_. _

_Don't go there, Dinozzo_. _Well, she certainly got an eyeful then and as I recall she didn't seem to mind too much._

"Bring it on." Tony returned Kate's wink with a slow lingering glance and was rewarded by her slight flush. As he walked after her into the bar he decided that this was definitely going to be an interesting evening. 

_TBC…maybe?_


	2. A Champagne kind of girl NOT

****

All the Possibilities by Star24

__

AN: Okay here's the deal. I am not really a shipper of any kind as far as NCIS goes. (At least not at this point in time.) I may play with Tony/Abby and Tony /Kate on various occasions but I don't really have any vested preferences. The only ship you won't ever see me playing with is Kate and Gibbs. As a matter of personal preference, the whole issue of boss/subordinate hooking up is distasteful to me. So don't look for it in any of my fics. Not to mention that personally I'm just not feeling any sparks between those two, while I have seen some between Tony and Kate and Tony and Abby at different points in the show. 

But it's a large life with room for all. My real hope is that the show doesn't ever get into the ship issues and keeps it to light flirtation, leaving it to the fan fic writers to play with all of the possibilities. (Like the way I worked the story title in here?)

__

Star 24

****

Chapter Two 

Kate glanced around as she entered Spanky's. Despite the somewhat rundown exterior, the interior wasn't too bad. It looked like what it was - a sports bar that catered to a primarily blue-collar clientele. There was nothing elegant about the wooden tables and chairs scattered around the room, or the assortment of autographed pictures and team jerseys that adorned the walls, but the floor and tables were clean, aside from a scattering of discarded peanut shells. 

"So you going to run out screaming?" Tony asked her, "or do you think you can stand it for an evening?"

"What have I ever done to make you think that I'm that kind of a snob?" Kate asked him.

Tony raised his eyebrows and didn't answer. 

"Well I'm not. I like the symphony and going out to nice restaurants but that doesn't mean I turn my nose up at the rest of the world." Kate said indignantly.

"You reserve that for me?"

By this time Tony had led the way to an empty booth and they slid it into it. The top of the table was scarred with carvings of initials and names but it was clean. Two paper menus sat in a holder and Tony pulled them out and handed one to Kate. 

"I don't.I mean I." Kate stammered, knowing that she had been guilty as charged, at least as far as Tony was concerned. She didn't want to think too deeply about her reasons at the present moment; Tony had her off balance enough already.

"Hey, it's okay. If I can stand Gibbs, there's not much you can do to bother me." Tony informed her cheerfully. "Stick with the basics here. The wings are pretty good and so are the burgers. Salads I wouldn't know about."

"Thanks." Kate looked down at her menu.

"Can I take your drink order?" A perky waitress dressed in the tiniest of skin-tight red spandex shorts and a tight, low cut white tank top that emphasized her assets, was standing next to the table. True to form, Tony gave her a long look up and down, accompanied by one of his trademark smiles. 

"I'll take whatever you've got on tap, sweetheart. Kate?"

"That's fine with me." Kate said shortly. 

The girl gave Tony a blinding smile and sashayed off to get their beers. 

"What?" Tony said in answer to Kate's look. 

"Must you undress every slightly attractive woman you see?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Kate, they wear those outfits on purpose. It's part of the game. If I didn't pay her some attention it'd ruin her evening."

Kate shook her head. "I don't know why I agreed to come here with you," she muttered. 

"Because deep inside you can't resist my charm?" Tony ventured teasingly. At Kate's look of exasperation he continued, "because we have a bet on a pool game?"

"I must be insane." Kate answered

"A little insanity is good for the soul every once in a while. Anyway you gotta remember you have a reputation to uphold here."

"What reputation?" Kate wanted to know.

"You've got a tatt. There are obligations that go with that for a woman you know."

Kate was spared having to answer by the waitress bringing their beers. She plunked Kate's down in front of her and then made a show of wiping the table in front of Tony before placing a coaster on it and carefully setting his beer down. She made sure to lean over and afford him a close-up view of her charms. 

"Are you ready to order?" she purred.

Tony smiled at her. "Order of hot wings. Can you bring some extra sauce on the side?"

The waitress nodded and wrote it on her pad. When she finished, she reluctantly turned her attention to Kate.

"I'll have the same." Kate answered.

"Just make it an extra large order then and bring some extra celery and bleu cheese." Tony told the waitress. "That okay with you, Kate?"

Kate shrugged. "No problem."

When the girl left there was a brief silence as they both sipped their beers. Kate was the first to break it.

"Where's the pool table anyway? Maybe they don't have one anymore." There was a note of hope in her voice.

"It's in the back room. Do I detect fear?" Tony grinned at her. "You wanna concede?"

Kate met his eyes straight on. "The hell I will."

Tony smiled at her and this time it was her that his eyes swept over knowingly. Kate felt herself flushing.

"Did I ever tell you that I like women with an attitude?" Tony said casually. 

"And here I thought all it took was a double X chromosome pair." Kate quipped back.

Instead of being offended Tony let out a shout of laughter. "See that's what I mean. I gotta say that you're never boring, Kate."

"I'm glad you approve." Kate muttered, smiling in spite of herself. Tony was so irrepressibly good-natured that she was finding it difficult to maintain her normal aloofness around him.

"Seriously, Kate, you think we can call a truce for now? At least until we get to the pool game that is."

Tony held out a hand across the, table palm up. 

Kate looked at him for a moment and then reached out and placed her hand on his. When his fingers closed around hers she felt a sudden jolt of something. Tony looked a bit startled as well but he quickly recovered, releasing her hand and picking up his beer. 

"So Kate, how'd you get into this line of work anyway?" he asked casually. He sat back giving her his full attention as he waited for her response. Kate relaxed at the innocuous subject and she found herself telling Tony about her foray into law school and her subsequent move into law enforcement. The food came and Tony ordered a pitcher of beer for them as they dug into the spicy chicken. By the time they finished the wings and another pitcher, they both felt a comfortable sense of relaxation and ease that had been missing in their previous interactions.

"I can't believe we ate all of those wings." Kate said as she looked at the wooden bowl in front of them.

"You ready for our pool game?" Tony asked as he refilled her glass. 

"Bring it on." Kate rose and picked up her beer. For a moment she felt a bit unsteady but then the feeling passed. 

Tony was watching her narrowly; "You okay?" 

"Perfect." Kate said. "Takes more than a few beers to bother me."

Tony quirked his eyebrows but he smiled and picked up the pitcher and his glass. "Pool tables are this way, Kate."

Kate followed him through the now crowded room. In spite of herself her eyes wandered to his butt, and she smiled at the memory of Tony in all his glory, holding an iguana at bay with his service revolver. 

Tony chose that moment to turn to see if she was following him and he gave her a knowing smile. "See something you like?"

Kate gulped a sip of beer to avoid answering him. Tony winked at her and then pushed open a swinging wooden door. 

"After you." In retaliation he let his eyes sweep over Kate, taking his time and making sure she was aware of what he was doing. 

Kate gulped at the wave of heat that she felt at his look and tightened her grip on her beer as she preceded him into the billiard room.

TBC.


	3. Sharks in the Pool

All the Possibilities by Star24 ©2004 

**Chapter Three**

Halfway into their pool game Kate began to regret the beers she'd consumed. She was good at pool, but she had to admit to herself that Tony was better.  At the thought, her innate competitiveness took over and she frowned in concentration at her shot, a difficult bank off of two sides and into a corner pocket.  She lined up the cue and then took her shot.  The ball caromed off the table and headed for the pocket. Kate held her breath as it barely slid in.

"Nice." Tony said as she straightened from the table. She turned and caught his eyes, which hadn't been directed at the pool table.

Kate raised her eyebrows; "You _were_ referring to the shot?"

"Would I be referring to anything else?" Tony said with a twinkle in his eyes belying the innocence in his tone.

Kate snorted and turned back to the table to consider her next shot. She still felt a bit wobbly but figured she could hang on through the game.  Gritting her teeth, she managed to sink her last two balls.  

"Call it." Tony said, referring to the eight ball.

Kate considered. "Side pocket" 

"You sure about that?"

Kate didn't answer but leaned in to the table and made the shot. She stood with a smile and looked at Tony. "I win." Triumph was evident in her voice.

Tony didn't appear upset. He took her glass and filled it up. "So you did." He held his up in a toast to Kate and she clinked glasses with him and then drank deeply, no longer worrying about the effects of the beer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as Tony walked to the table and began to rack the balls.

"Racking them for the next game."

"The next game? I beat you. We're done."

"One game doesn't prove anything. It has to be at least two out of three." Tony said calmly. "I thought you knew that."

"Since when is that the case?" Kate demanded as a sneaking suspicion that she'd been had hit her.

"Since always. But being a girl maybe you didn't know?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Being a girl? Did you really just say that, Dinozzo?" Kate was starting to see red.

"So? We going to continue this or not?" Tony asked her. 

Kate had the feeling that he wasn't just talking about the pool game, but she was having a hard time concentrating. "Rack 'em," she said shortly. She looked at the beer in her hand and then defiantly she took another deep draught of it. 

Tony looked at her but didn't comment. "My break?"

"Do your worst." 

As soon as Tony started taking shots, Kate _knew_ she'd been had.  In no time he had run the table while Kate sat on a stool and watched and drank more beer.

"Nice game," she reluctantly conceded when he finished and turned to her with a smile.

"You really mean that?" he asked her.

Kate shrugged. "I can see when I'm in the presence of a pool shark."

"Kate, you wound me." Tony said with a look of mock hurt. "You ready for game three?"

"Is there a point to it?" Kate asked him.

"Depends on what you're looking to do. If you want to beat me, I'd say no. But if you want to call it a draw and play a game for fun…" Tony offered. 

In spite of herself, Kate smiled. She knew she wouldn't be so generous if the positions were reversed. "I'll even concede. You are clearly superior to me when it comes to this game."

"So you want to play one more? I'll even give you a handicap."

"Why not? But no handicap. This one's for fun."

Soon they were involved in a game that quickly degenerated into hilarity. Tony amused her by trying to make shots from impossible positions, even succeeding in some of them. When he got to his last ball he somehow managed to miss it, leaving an easy shot for Kate who also had only one left. She proceeded to sink it and then sank the eight ball.

"And the lady wins!" Tony took her hand and held it in the air as if she was a winning prize fighter.

Kate giggled. 

"Was that a giggle I just heard from Kate Todd?" Tony looked at mer in pretend amazement.

Kate made a face at him. 

Others were waiting for a table, so Tony grabbed their pitcher of beer while Kate put the cues in the wall rack.  They walked casually back out into the main room. The room was fairly crowded and a local band had taken the small stage that sat at one end. 

"You wanna stay and listen for a while?" Tony said.

Kate was feeling mellow. "Sure."

Tony guided her to an open table with a hand on her waist and signaled to a waitress for another pitcher.  For a few moments they sat companionably, listening to the music and watching the patrons who had taken to the small dance floor. 

"This is nice." Kate said suddenly.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Reminds me of college days. I haven't done this kind of thing in a while." Kate responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Kate Todd," she said cryptically. "You know stick up the butt, repressed, Miss Perfect." There was a trace of bitterness in her words. 

Tony looked at her curiously. "Who told you that?"

"Come on Tony. Don't tell me you don't think that about me."

Tony didn't answer. "Maybe before tonight," he finally said. "But that's not who I see now."

"Yeah? Who do you see?" she challenged him.

"I see a smart, funny, pretty woman who I'm really enjoying being with." His voice and expression were serious; a change from the joking Tony that Kate had come to know.

There was a moment of awkward silence as their eyes met and they both tried to take in the change that seemed to have suddenly happened in their relationship.  Before it could get awkward, Tony jumped up and held out a hand. 

"Dance with me?"

Kate hesitated and then decided the hell with it. She stood and placed her hand in Tony's and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

The band was playing a salsa number and Tony proved to be good at it.  By the time it ended Kate was breathless and laughing and not a little dizzy, from either the beers or the dancing, or more likely both. She started to head back to their table but Tony kept her hand and pulled her back to him as the band began the intro to a new number. 

"You can't stop after one dance," he said to her.

The music slowed down and Tony pulled her close to him, dropping his hands around her waist. Kate stiffened slightly, but as they swayed to the music she began to relax, letting her head drop down  to rest against his chest and her arms creep up to circle his neck.  She breathed in the slightly spicy aftershave Tony was wearing, and let herself enjoy the warmth of his body as they moved slowly around the dance floor. 

"Kate?" Tony whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath.

Reluctantly she raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Song's over. You want to sit down now?" 

"Oh." Kate realized that the music was indeed over and she felt herself flushing in embarrassment at what he must be thinking. 

Tony dropped his hands from her waist and stepped back from her, almost reluctantly. This was a new Kate to him and he was feeling unsure around her.  

As they reached the table, Kate frowned and looked at her watch. "Damn. I didn't realize how late it was."

"You going somewhere tomorrow? It's Saturday." Tony looked at her quizzically.

"No but I…"Kate floundered. "I think I should get home. The beer is starting to affect me." 

Tony smiled and Kate had the feeling that he wasn't buying any of it. _God I love that smile of his._

"Let's go then." Tony casually held her hand as they walked out of the bar and Kate couldn't think of a good reason not to let him. Not that her thoughts were any too coherent. The beer really was affecting her, and she tried to remember exactly how many she had had. 

They were in the car and Tony was looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Kate wanted to know.

"What are you thinking about with your face all scrunched up?" _She looks so cute like that._

"I was counting the number of beers I had tonight." Kate informed him with dignity.

"Yeah? How many?" Tony said teasingly.

"I can't figure it out. You kept pouring beer into my glass and I lost count." Kate wailed. 

Tony laughed. "Kate, are you drunk?"

She sat up straight. "I don't get drunk." The effect was spoiled by a slight hiccup at the end of her sentence. "And if I am it's your fault. You did it on purpose."

Tony shook his head. "Would I do that ?" _Tony what in hell are you thinking? You did exactly that._

Kate stared at him. "Yes_._"_ Did he really do it on purpose? Why?_

"I think I better get you home." _You better end this now._

Kate was leaning back in her seat, feeling mellow once again. "Okay"

"Kate, where?"

She gave him directions and relaxed back as he drove to her place, for once not noticing how fast he drove. When they arrived there was an open parking place in front of her building and Tony pulled his car into it. Kate fumbled with the door handle and pushed her door open, nearly falling out of the car as it swung away from her.

"Whoa," Tony grabbed her arm and hauled her back into the car. "Hang on a minute." He jumped out and came around. Kate was grateful for his strong hands steadying her as she stepped carefully out of the car.

"Why's it moving?" she said.

"What's moving?"  
  


"The sidewalk. It never moved before."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. He had never imagined Kate quite like this. 

"'S not funny." Kate was indignant. She pulled away from him and took a few unsteady steps. Tony caught her as she was about to trip over a fire hydrant on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Okay, Kate. I think I better help you get inside before you make a closer acquaintance with the pavement."

"'m not that kind of girl." Kate muttered. 

"I didn't think you were. Where are your keys?" Tony had gotten her up the short steps to her building and he looked at her expectantly.

"In my purse." Kate said triumphantly but she made no move to retrieve them.

"Can I have them?" 

"Sure."

"Kate, let me have your purse." Tony gently extricated it from her loose grasp and opened it. He hated going into a woman's purse, but Kate was clearly in no shape to help him. She stood leaning against him and hummed the salsa number from the bar as he searched for the keys. 

Once he had the keys, Tony made short work of getting her inside and up to her apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

"Kate? You're home." He said as she stood there making no move to go in.

"Yes I am." 

"You wanna go inside?" He gently pushed her into the apartment. 

Kate stopped dead. "Wait a minute, Dinosho. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting you inside so you can go to bed." Tony explained patiently.

"I said 'm not that kind of girl." Kate stood in the foyer of the apartment and refused to budge.

"I never thought you were." Tony tried soothing her.

"Why not? Just 'cause I'm not one of your usual hotties?" Kate was suddenly indignant at his easy agreement with her. "Good ole stick in the mud, Kate. Sits home alone eating Chinese on Saturday nights and watches TV because she can't get a date. That's what you think isn't it?"

"Kate, I never thought that. I'm sure you have men lined up to date you."

"Just not you, right?" 

Tony sighed. "Kate, you're drunk and you're not making any sense. Why don't you go inside and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kate stared up at him. Before he had an inkling of her intentions she muttered something that sounded like "show you" and she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. 

Tony felt a jolt of heat as their lips met. He tried to pull back, but Kate had her arms locked around his neck in a death grip. He had had his own share of beers, not enough to make him drunk, but enough to make him feel a bit reckless, and after a moment he gave in and began to return Kate's kiss. She sighed as he slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her lips parted slightly and Tony slipped his tongue into her mouth.  The kiss continued for long moments. Kate was running her hands up and down his back and Tony slid one hand into her hair and used the other to hold her tight to him. When he broke the kiss and looked at her they were both slightly breathless. 

Kate smiled. "Told you I'd show you."

Tony smiled at her in spite of himself, "Yes you did."

Kate's eyes began to droop closed and she yawned. "'m sleepy."

Tony smiled. "Maybe you should go to bed then?"

Kate leaned against him and he felt her become a dead weight. When he looked down her eyes were closed. "Kate?" He got no answer. "Kate?" Still no answer. He shrugged and scooped her into his arms. She roused a little at that. "Where's your bedroom?" 

Kate pointed vaguely and Tony headed in the general direction she had indicated. He found her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. 

"Kate?" he asked again but her eyes were closed and she didn't respond.  Tony shook his head and pulled off her shoes, placing them on the floor.  She was wearing a jacket so he gently took that off as well. He considered for a moment but decided he was better off stopping there. He looked around and found a light blanket folded on a chair. He shook it out and placed it over Kate's sleeping form. She sighed and curled onto her side with a smile.

"Night, Kate." Tony said softly, reaching down to push a piece of hair off of her face.

"Mmmm." was the only response he got. He turned the light out and left the bedroom. At the apartment door he hesitated. He hated to take Kate's key but he didn't want to leave the dead bolt open either when he left. After a moment he shrugged and looked around for a piece of paper, finally finding one in a desk drawer. He quickly scribbled a note, and then he let himself out and locked the door behind him with the key.

As he headed down the stairs he couldn't help but smile to himself at the events of the evening. Who would have ever thought Kate had it in her. _Not to mention that kiss was pretty damn hot._

Tony shook off his wayward thoughts and grinned as he wondered what Kate was going to do when she woke up in the morning and remembered what had happened.  He whistled as he unlocked his car. Life was certainly getting interesting, he thought to himself as, still smiling, he started the car and turned it towards home.

**Finis**


	4. Morning Aftermath

****

All the Possibilities by Star24 ©2004

__

AN: I know I said this was finished but I've received a bunch of emails saying I have to do a chapter on the morning after and Kate's reaction to what happened. So….

Chapter Four

Kate rolled over and stretched her arms over her head. Something didn't seem right and she slowly opened her eyes, only to wince at the bright sunlight streaming into her window. She frowned wondering why she hadn't closed the blinds the night before. Then she looked down at herself. She was lying fully clothed on top of her still made bed, with only a light blanket thrown over her, her mouth tasted like beer, and her head felt fuzzy.

She sat up gingerly and looked around. She was definitely home, although she didn't remember getting there. In fact, the last thing she remembered clearly was climbing into Tony's car after they had spent the evening… shooting pool and dancing? She shook her head to try to clear it and vague recollections about a moving sidewalk and Tony helping her up the steps to her building floated into her consciousness.

She hated to admit it, but it seemed like she'd gotten herself drunk the night before. With Tony of all people. She hadn't done that since shortly after her college days. Drunk meant out of control, and if Kate was anything, she was someone who hated being out of control. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the night and Tony pouring her glass after glass of beer. She climbed out of bed and stripped her clothing off as she went to take a shower in hopes of clearing her head. 

When she got out of the shower she pulled on a pair of jeans that were soft and faded from many washings and a red T-shirt. Leaving her hair loose to dry, she headed to her kitchen and started the coffeemaker. If Tony had brought her up here why didn't she remember any of it, she pondered. She looked around and spotted a note sitting propped on the counter that divided the kitchen from the small dining area of her apartment. Frowning, she pulled it to her and quickly perused it.

__

Kate,

I didn't want to leave the apartment unlocked so I took your key with me. I'll stop by in the morning and drop it off to you. Didn't know what else to do.

Tony

For a moment Kate felt a flash of panic that Tony had indeed been here with her last night and she couldn't remember what had happened. Then she remembered that she had been fully dressed when she woke up. She doubted that Tony would have bothered to dress her if anything had transpired that shouldn't have. 

At the image that the thought conjured up she felt a flutter deep in her stomach which she ruthlessly suppressed. This was Tony she was thinking about. Tony who probably had more women than she could count, and who was the last person she should be thinking of in that sense. 

The coffee was ready, but before she could pour a cup the doorbell rang. She walked over and checked the peephole even though she had a strong suspicion as to who it was. 

* * *

  


Tony stood outside of Kate's doorway wondering why in the world he hadn't just left her key with the building concierge last night. He guessed the beers he had downed had affected him more than he had known at the time. It had to be that. It couldn't be that he had wanted an excuse to stop by and see how she was doing this morning. The memory of her kiss surfaced but he ruthlessly pushed it down. Kate had been drunk. It wasn't like she had actually wanted to kiss _him_. 

The door opened, jolting him out of his reverie, and Kate stood there, looking younger and somehow softer than he was used to seeing her. In her faded jeans and T-shirt, and barefoot, wearing no makeup, she could easily have passed for a college coed. 

Tony gave her one of his patented smiles, "Morning," he said cheerfully.

Kate nodded her head solemnly, "Good morning." Tony was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight navy blue T-shirt that hugged his chest and looked like it had seen many washings. A piece of hair flopped down into one eye and Kate wanted to reach up and brush it back, but she stifled the impulse.

They stood there for a moment, neither one quite sure what to say. 

"I brought your key back." Tony finally managed. _Smooth, Dinozzo._

"Oh, thanks." _That's great, Kate._

Tony stood there expectantly and Kate stepped back from the door. "I just made some coffee. You want a cup?"

"I can't say I'd mind." Tony followed her into her apartment and to her kitchen. He settled himself on a stool at the counter while she busied herself fixing two cups of coffee. That done she climbed onto a stool next to him and for a few minutes they sipped their coffee in silence.

"About last night…" they both started simultaneously. 

Tony laughed, "You go first."

Kate hesitated, "I guess I owe you a thank you. For getting me home and all." _Gee, that sounded really gracious, Kate. _

"No problem." Tony paused, looking a bit guilty. "I mean I did kind of encourage you to have all those beers…" _Now why did you tell her that, Dinozzo?_

"You did do it on purpose!" Kate exclaimed. She looked at him narrowly, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Guess I was curious as to who Kate Todd was when she let down her hair and unbuttoned that business suit of hers."

"Oh." Kate wasn't sure what to say in answer. "Did you find out?" she finally asked. 

Tony gave her a long look. _She doesn't remember kissing you. Slight blow to the ego._ "Maybe."

Kate frowned even as she felt a jolt at the look in Tony's eyes as they met hers. _What don't you remember, Kate? _"What's that supposed to mean?"

Involuntarily, Tony's eyes dropped to her lips and Kate froze. _Oh my god, we didn't. _A picture of her throwing her arms around Tony's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss assailed her and she knew without a doubt that it had really happened. She felt her cheeks heating.

"Kate?" Tony was asking, "are you alright?"

Kate made a strangled sound and put her coffee cup down. She rose from the chair and fled into her bathroom where she stared at herself in the mirror. 

Tony sat there for a moment after Kate's unceremonious departure. _I guess she just remembered. But is that good or bad? Where do we go from here? _He thought for a moment and then nodded his head in decision. He took one last gulp of coffee and rose and walked down the hall to Kate's bathroom where he knocked softly on the closed door. "Kate?" 

"Go away." The closed door muffled her voice.

"Kate, we need to talk about what happened."

"No, we don't."

Tony sighed, "You really want to come in to work on Monday without talking about it?" He was met by dead silence. "Damn it, Kate, we have to work together and I don't see how that's going to happen if we ignore this."

More silence met him. He decided to try another tack.

"Kate, I'm going to go drink my coffee. When you decide to stop acting like a thirteen year old who just kissed her first boy, come on out and we can talk." 

That did it. The door flew open with a bang and Kate stood there glaring at him. "I am not acting like a thirteen year old."

Tony grinned at her. "Gotcha to open the door."

"Ooh you…" Kate sputtered, "you are insufferable." She stalked past him to the living room where she plopped down on her couch.

Tony smiled as he followed along. He sat down next to her on the couch. "But I look good," he said reminding her of an earlier exchange they had shared.

Kate glared at him.

Tony smiled at her. 

"It was nice," he finally said trying to soothe her.

"Nice?!" To his chagrin that only seemed to make Kate angrier. "Gee thanks. Nice is for great aunts and grandmothers," she said. 

"I didn't mean it that way…" Tony protested. 

Kate refused to look at him. "I embarrass myself by throwing myself at you and all you have to say is that it was nice?" _What are you doing Kate? Let it drop._

Tony was totally confused at this point. "What do you want me to say? That the kiss was hot as hell and if you hadn't been drunk out of your mind, it wouldn't have stopped where it did?" _Oops, Dinozzo._

Kate stared at him as she felt herself blushing again. To her dismay she heard herself say, "Maybe."

Tony looked frustrated and he ran a hand through his hair, making Kate remember what that same hair had felt like in her hands the night before. "Kate, you're confusing the hell out of me here. I mean, I know you don't even like me much. But now you're saying you wanted to kiss me last night?"

"Dammit, Tony I don't know what I'm saying." Kate admitted finally. "And who said I don't like you?"

Tony shrugged, "Just the impression I got." For a moment he looked vulnerable, but then he pasted on of his normal smiles onto his face. "It's okay. I understand."

"I like you, Tony," Kate said. "Maybe I like you too much."

Their eyes met and held. 

"I like you too." Tony finally said, softly.

There was another silence, and then Tony slowly leaned in to Kate, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't. Their lips met, only this time it was a gentle kiss as they explored the feelings that had surfaced between them. After a few moments, Tony pulled away. Not taking his eyes off of Kate's mouth he said, "So now what?" leaving it to her to set the direction.

Kate sighed. "You know this is impossible. We have to work together."

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"What if we got involved and one of us got distracted? We could get each other killed."

"Very true."

"And Gibbs. He'd kill us if he found out. And you know he'd find out. The man finds out everything."

"Yep."

"Can't you do anything but agree with me?" Kate said in frustration.

"Everything you're saying is true." Tony said.

"So that's it then?" Kate felt a surge of disappointment. Logically she knew what she was saying was right. But emotionally all she could think about was the feel of Tony's lips moving on hers. She turned away so he couldn't see what she was thinking. "We forget this ever happened and Monday it's back to business as usual."

"Nope." 

At first she didn't realize what he had said and then she looked up at him. "Well what do we do then?"

"This." Tony's arms came around her with stunning force and his lips were on hers again. Kate sighed and gave in readily. Within moments the kiss intensified and when they broke apart they both were breathless. Tony kept an arm around Kate's shoulders as she settled back against his chest.

"That was more than nice." Tony finally said. 

"Oh yeah?"

"I'd say it was more like amazing."

Kate smiled at him. "Yeah, me too." 

Tony laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Gibbs face when I tell him what your tatoo really is."

Kate frowned at him and then she too dissolved into laughter. "What makes you think you're going to find out?" she finally managed to say sternly.

Tony laughed and there were no more words as he proceeded to show her exactly why.

****

Finis 

__

AN: For real this time. ;)


End file.
